Iego
*The Thicket debris field |coord=T-7 |distance= |lengthday=N/A |lengthyear=N/A |class=Terrestrial |diameter=2,730 km |atmosphere=Type I |climate=Temperate, tropical |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Rocks *Wastelands |water= |interest=*The Boneyard *The Choir Alignment *Rawk's NestLegacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1 *The Scatter |species=Demons |otherspecies=*Angel *Human *Ithorian *Niktos *Quarrens |fauna=Xandu |flora=Reeksa |language=Galactic Basic Standard |government=Competing tribes |population=4,500 castaways; unknown number Maelibi and Diathim *40% Humans *60% other species |cities=Several villages *Cliffhold |exports=Modern: *None Historic: *Spice |imports=*None |affiliation=*Xim's empire *Smugglers *Iego council *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Black Sun *Galactic Alliance Remnant }} Iego, named the Planet of a Thousand Moons, was a planet located in the Extrictarium Nebula in the Outer Rim Territories. Due to the obscurity of the Nebula, Iego did not appear on any starcharts. Iego did not orbit a sun; rather, it was warmed by local stellar gases. It was home to the subterranean Maelibi species, as well as thousands of stranded spacefarers who had been lured to the planet by the Diathim—a spaceworthy species that resided on Iego's forty-two moons. Although Iego appeared to have no noteworthy natural resources, the concepts of aging and hunger somehow eluded its residents. In spacer lore, Iego was considered a mythical location, and was the subject of many stories and rumors. Numerous expeditions set out to find the planet, though few succeeded, and the ones who did were for the most part unable to leave. Due to the amount of hearsay surrounding the planet, as well as its continued unconfirmed location, most members of the galaxy's scientific community dismissed Iego as a spacefarer's tale. Inhabitants Iego's original inhabitants, the Maelibi (also called Demons), were large, subterranean creatures that sang a song so pure that it was regarded as the very essence of song. They lived in large, underground caverns, but they intermittently poached the castaway population, dragging their screaming victims back below ground. The inhabitants of Iego's moon Millius Prime, Diathim (also called Angels), were vibrant, flying creatures that were said to be of legendary beauty. When a new starship arrived in orbit, a mass of angels assembled around it, entrancing the pilot into crashing his ship onto the rocky surface of Iego. For many years, spacers somehow ended up on Iego. Very few ever made it back. A mass of starships named The Scatter sat on Iego's surface and around it lived the castaway tribes. Each time a new being landed on the planet, they pledged allegiance to one of the tribes. There were a select few who chose not to join a tribe and instead live inside the Scatter; alone, angry, and often insane. For some reason, time did not seem to affect Iego, as supposedly castaways no longer felt the burden of age or hunger. It was said that Humans who served in the Great Sith War could still be alive on Iego millennia later. History Originally a planet of legend known as '''Maelibo', smugglers eventually located reliable routes through the Extrictarium Nebula. A former state of Xim's empire, towards the end of the Old Republic, spice convoys visited the planet and brought more civilized living to the inhabitants. They eventually dried up, and Iego became increasingly isolated. , the "god" of Iego]] During the Clone Wars, the Separatists invaded the planet and established battle droid garrisons, intending to use Iego as a redoubt should their war go against them. They eventually abandoned the planet, but before leaving, they installed an orbital security system that destroyed any ship trying to leave the system. The inhabitants of the planet believed the amount of casualties in orbit was because of the wrath of "Drol", a destructive spirit that would allow nobody to leave the planet. Jaybo Hood, a ten year old prodigy, made use of the battle droids left on the planet and reassigned them to his personal commands. When Jagger Fel and Owen Kenobi arrived on the planet to collect a reeksa root necessary to create an antidote to the Blue Shadow Virus, the locals told them about the myth of Drol. The Jedi soon discovered that it was actually a laser security system that went off whenever a ship passed through the area. They destroyed it with Jaybo's Vulture droids, bringing freedom to Iego. During the Second Imperial Civil War, Iego was one of the worlds that supported the Galactic Alliance Remnant. Locations .]] The Scatter was located in the far south of the planet and almost every being who was unfortunate enough to be stranded stayed there for the rest of their lives. The Choir Alignment was located near the planet's equator and was one of the few places that the Diathim would touch down on the planet's surface. It was unknown why they chose to land there but it created a brilliant light that could be seen for miles. The Boneyard was in the north, bordering Iego's mountains. It consisted of massive bones, too big to be from any known creature. Underneath it could be found caverns inhabited by the demon-like Maelibi. Rawk's Nest, the home of "Bantha" Rawk, was also located on Iego. Appearances *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Legacy 7'' Notes and references Category:Ash Worlds planets Category:Iego locations Category:Separatist-aligned planets Category:Spice producing worlds Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Type I atmosphere planets Category:Xim's empire